1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electrically powered accessories for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a cord set for such electrical powered accessories.
2. Discussion
Various electrically powered devices are designed for use with vehicles including automobiles, light-duty trucks, and heavy-duty vehicles. These devices, including cold weather starting devices such as radiant heaters, engine block heaters, fluid heaters, battery warmers, and the like, are generally fixed to the automobile body and operationally connected to an appropriate component of the vehicle engine. A factor in the sales and use of these devices is the simplicity with which the device can be electrically connected to the power source. To address this ease of use concern, cord sets have been developed that include a receptacle located on the vehicle body for mounting power cords that are connectable to the electrically powered device. The power cords terminate at a male or female plug that is coupled to the receptacle. The other of the male or female plug is selectively disposable in the receptacle to cooperate with the first plug, and electrically connect the device to the power source.
While manufacturers have provided cord sets for selectively connecting electrically powered automotive accessories to an external power source, they have failed to address a variety of operational and assembly concerns particularly with respect to mounting ease and protection of the contacts from the environment. Accordingly, a need still exists for a simple and robust cord set that may be easily installed in a variety of applications. This need manifests itself most specifically in the desire for manufacturing simplicity, cost savings, and operational simplicity.
A further concern with respect to cord sets designed for use with automobiles is the harsh environment to which the cord set is subjected during use. Specifically, it is necessary to maintain the electrical contacts clean and free from environmental elements when the male and female plugs of the cord set are not connected to one another.
In order to prevent dirt, ice, snow, and other environmental elements from negatively impacting the performance of the cord set and, particularly, the electrical connection between the male and female plugs, the prior art commonly provides a receptacle or housing. One of the cords in the set has a first end electrically connected to the electrically powered apparatus and a second end with the male plug. The male plug is received into one end of the housing and securely and sealingly coupled thereto. The housing generally includes a cover for sealing the first end of the housing while the interface between the plug and housing seals the rear side of the housing. As a result, the housing or receptacle requires two sealing interfaces. Each of the interfaces must effectively seal the contacts from environmental elements.
In addition to the multiple sealing interfaces, prior art cord sets required plug and housing configurations different from the standard configuration of electrical extension cords. Commonly, the plugs and receptacles are either circular or rectangular in cross-section to provide interfaces that can be more readily sealed. However, these configurations prevent the use of standard electrical extension cords with the cord sets.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to manufacture a cord set for an electrically powered automotive device that is sufficiently small in size to more readily fit in the extremely tight space constraint within the automotive market, that protects the electrical contacts of the plug automatically upon removal of the mating extension cord, effectively isolates the plug contacts from the surrounding environment, and that can accept standard extension cords.
It is further desirable in view of the above discussion to include a mounting mechanism for connecting the compact plug protector to a fixed point that is on or connectable to the vehicle. Such fixed point mounting plugs are more aesthetically pleasing, eliminate potential for customer misrouting, reduces the strain on the plug/wire interface, are more effectively secured to the vehicles so as to eliminate dangling and associated damage during vehicle motion, simplify power connections, and allow the use of simpler wire harnesses by terminating the plug at the vehicle bumper rather than requiring routing through the vehicle hood.